


Sand, Sea, and Swim Suits

by GallifreyisBurning



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, fluff on a beach, like really that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning
Summary: Just a little 10/Rose downtime beach fluff! Prompt: “What are you looking at me like that for?”





	Sand, Sea, and Swim Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/gifts).

Rose glanced over at the Doctor as he flopped onto the lounge chair next to hers with a satisfied sigh. Her eyebrows rose behind her sunglasses and she had to bite her lip not to laugh. With a tiny shake of her head, she tried to relax again, focusing on the sound of the sea, the smell of hot sand and salt, the feel of the summer sun on her mostly bare skin. The Doctor had noticed her reaction, however, and – as usual – was unable to let it go.

“What?” he asked her. Rose glanced back to him and quickly away again, with a small snort as she stifled her laughter.

“Nothing,” she answered quickly, the amusement clear in her voice. 

“What??” he asked again, more insistent.

“Nothing!” She reiterated, holding his gaze this time, unable to hide her grin anymore. 

“Seriously, what?! Rose Tyler, why are you looking at me like that?!” 

Rose couldn’t help herself. Her head fell back and she broke down in giggles. 

“I’m sorry!” she gasped through her chuckles. “I’m sorry it’s just… Doctor, we’re on a BEACH. It must be 35 degrees out here and you’re wearing a FULL SUIT and a TOPCOAT!” The Doctor looked offended.

“I love this coat! Janis–”

“Yes I know, Janis Joplin gave you that coat, you’ve said, but Doctor, don’t you get HOT? I’ve never seen you in less than two layers in this body, and usually three! Aren’t you uncomfortable?!”

“Time Lord bodies aren’t like human bodies, Rose. Superior genetics–”

“Etcetera etcetera,” Rose finished with an amused look. The Doctor glared admonishingly for a moment before continuing.

“The point is, I don’t need to dress for the weather. This outfit suits me.” He winked at her, grinning at his pun. Rose rolled her eyes. Then, a mischievous glint entered her eye.

“You know Doctor, if the weather doesn’t affect what you wear, I can’t help but wonder why you’ve settled on wearing so much at once every day. I’ve never even seen you in your shirt sleeves since you changed. Are you ashamed of your new body?” The Doctor gaped at her.

“What?! Of course not! This is a lovely body; very manly.”

“Right, of course,” Rose teased, “No insecurities at all, I’m sure. Definitely not embarrassingly skinny or anything.”

“Rose Tyler, you are being RUDE. First off, that’s my job, and secondly, I assure you, I look quite as dashing out of this suit as I do in it. I just choose not to flaunt it.” He sniffed, closing his eyes and lying back, pretending to bask in the summer sun.

“Oh yeah?” Rose asked, the teasing still heavy in her voice.”

“Indeed,” The Doctor assured her. Rose lowered her sunglasses and pinned the Doctor with a challenging stare that he seemed to feel; he shivered and opened his eyes, looking over at her.

“Prove it,” she challenged.

“What?!” The Doctor sputtered, sitting up. “I’m not about to STRIP on a public beach Rose, what kind of an exhibitionist do you think I am?!” Rose broke into giggles again.

“NO!” she gasped. “I meant go back into the TARDIS and change into a swimsuit! What’s wrong with you?!” She continued to cackle, seemingly unable to stop herself. “You have a whole wardrobe room, Doctor, go change!” The Doctor glared at her, affronted, but stood up and straightened his suit jacket. 

“Fine,” he said, “but I’m doing this under duress.” Rose nodded with a smirk.

“Noted,” she told him, “now get in there!”

The Doctor stomped away, and Rose relaxed once again back into her lounge chair, sighing as the sun warmed her skin and muscles. They’d been running around rather a lot lately, and the Doctor had agreed to bring her to a beach for a bit of R&R before they got back to accidentally saving the universe. 

Rose had started to doze off by the time the Doctor returned, but roused herself when she heard the Doctor flop back into the chair next to her. He spread his arms, presenting himself for her perusal.

“There, he announced, “better?” Rose couldn’t help herself. With her eyebrows approaching her hairline, she burst into hysterical laughter. The Doctor was wearing a black and white striped onesie with short sleeves and shorts that reached down to his mid thighs.

“Doctor, WHAT IS THAT?!” she gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

“What? It’s a swimsuit!” he insisted indignantly.

“From WHEN?!” she asked disbelievingly. He glanced down at it.

“1920, I think? Sometime around then…” Rose continued to giggle. 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous,” she told him on a happy sigh. 

“This is a perfectly stylish swimsuit, Rose Tyler,” he told her.

“Whatever you say, Doctor,” Rose answered with a grin. “It looks like a baby romper to me, but sure.” 

“Oh, that’s it,” The Doctor said, heaving himself out of his chair. Quick as a whip, he scooped Rose out of her chair and threw her over his shoulders, stomping off toward the ocean. “I am a 900-year-old Time Lord; I will NOT be compared to an infant.” Rose shrieked.

“Doctor, what are you doing?! Put me down!!” She wiggled in his grip, laughing as she tried to escape his grip, her sunglasses falling off her inverted head and into the soft white sand. 

“Oh no, Ms. Tyler, I’m afraid I have to teach you to respect your elders,” The Doctor lectured, smiling teasingly as they neared the clear, cold waves.

“NO!!” Rose cried, laughing, as she felt the sea spray hit her bare legs. 

“Oh yes,” The Doctor grinned as he waded into the water up to his waist, and without another word, he hefted Rose off his shoulder and tossed her into the salty sea. 

The Doctor had only seconds to smile at his own behavior before his eyes went wide as he wobbled, windmilled his arms desperately, tipped over, and disappeared under the waves as a pair of hands grasped his ankles under the water and pulled. The pair came up sputtering and laughing a few seconds later. Rose slung an arm around the Doctor’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting the water’s buoyancy float her lightly against him as she pushed her sopping hair out of her face. 

“I still say you look ridiculous,” she told him, ruffling his equally wet hair with one hand as she grinned at him.

“I think I look dashing,” The Doctor tried to pout, but his eyes were soft as he looked at his currently-barnacle-like companion. She sighed happily and clung more closely to him, crossing her arms behind his head and resting her chin on her forearm.

“Whatever you say, Doctor,” she murmured, closing her eyes and just enjoying the moment. The Doctor dropped a soft kiss onto her bare shoulder, so lightly that if she weren’t so closely attuned to him she might not have noticed. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! Also, message me ficlet prompts any time; I work better with “assignments” than I do with too much freedom! Find me on tumblr @gallifrey1sburning


End file.
